


Comics: Happy Birthday, Steve Rogers

by potofsoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's birthday and everyone is acting weird.</p><p>Updated once a year on Steve's birthday! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2014

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hastily drawn and posted on [tumblr](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/90765386272/happy-birthday-steve-i-seriously-sat-down-to) for Steve's Birthday, July 4, 2014.
> 
> I'd sat down to draw a cute picture of Steve with some cake and fireworks and maybe a bald eagle wearing a Captain America hat. But then I started thinking about how selfless Steve is, and that probably he wouldn't really enjoy a big celebration. Also that one of the things I appreciate about him as Captain America, is that he doesn't really buy into the propaganda of America -- he cares a lot about America the people, and not necessarily all the blind patriotism and fireworks aspects of July 4th.
> 
> There's actually 3 versions of this comic. Basically after posting I found out that I conflated Liberty Island and Ellis Island. So I changed it to Ellis Island, with some [personal immigrant musings](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/90827742712/urg-immigration-matters-a-lot-to-me-so-i-went) along the way. (There was also a corrected version with [Liberty Island](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/90800042272/potofsoup-happy-birthday-steve-i-seriously), in case you prefer more Lady Liberty.)
> 
> I consciously chose to have this set before Bucky's return, because I really love that CATWS ends with Steve finding friendship again, and this feels like something that Nat and Sam can handle just fine.


	2. 2015

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[link to original tumblr post](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/123191335632/steve-likes-to-mope-a-bit-and-think-big-thoughts).  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve likes to mope a bit and think big thoughts on his birthday. Good thing Nat is prepared this time. 
> 
> Many apologies to Tony, who I really need to give proper screen time to. (But it’s hard to figure out Steve/Tony dynamic when there’s also everyone else.) And also apologies to Nat, who unfortunately had to play attentive listener here (buying time for the reinforcements to show up). If it helps, Nat totally bought secret agent watches for everyone. (”But we already have earpieces” “But does your earpiece play spy music? and have cool buttons?”)


	3. 2016

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


# HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVE!

And because I really want everyone to be happy:  
  
  
  


[link to original tumblr post](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/146880619397/happy-birthday-steve-and-because-i-really-want).  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I sat down to draw the birthday comic for this year, I couldn't bring myself to do another one where Sam comforts Steve. After all, Sam's got it just as bad (if not worse), and there's just so many distressing things happening around the world. So, Steve needed to get off his ass instead of sit around moping. Then somehow it became a "let's fix everything and get the team back together" comic. Huzzah! Now I can go back to drawing everyone being friends!!


	4. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets a pep talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the tradition of hastily drawn Steve Birthday Comics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this comic is on tumblr [here](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com/post/162582344807/sometimes-i-just-need-steve-rogers-to-give-me-a).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://potofsoup.tumblr.com)


End file.
